


XXX

by shimere277



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimere277/pseuds/shimere277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things that didn't happen to Thomas Doughtie and Francis Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
curious  
---|---  
  
_ **XXX** _

 

            Francise Drake had to fight for everything in her life, from the moment she stowed away upon Captain Hawkins' ship until the day of her greatest triumph, when Vice Admiral Drake sent the last of the invading ships fleeing in tatters back to Spain.  "A credit to our sex," said Queen Elizabeth.  "If she were a man, I should give her the accolade."  
            There was one black stain upon her reputation, an incident that began when she was a privateer off the coasts of Ireland, challenging Grace O'Malley for the title of pirate queen.  His name was Thomas Doughtie; she'd met him in the court of Essex.  It started when she slapped him soundly across the face; it ended when she had him beheaded.  She grabbed the gruesome object, entwining her fingers into the thick dark hair as she had so often before, holding it aloft for all the sailors to see.  "I could have loved him," she announced, spitting into the handsome face.  
            No man ever dared challenge her command again.

+++++

            Queen Elizabeth finally gave in to the eloquent, persuasive pleading of her favorite lady-in-waiting, the beautiful Tomassa Doughtie, and granted an audience to Francis Drake, the notorious privateer.  During the meeting, she noted that she was most favorably impressed with the blunt, courageous mariner.  She also noted the exchanged glances, the blush on Tomassa's face.  It was part of the reason she decided to support the venture.  Captain Drake was married.  Better to send him halfway around the world – she did not want to be forced to dismiss Tomassa due to a scandal.  
            But when Captain Wynter returned with the message that Drake was probably dead, the Queen felt the tenderness of womanly sympathy.  Tomassa had already lost one husband when she was quite young.  How would she stand to lose her paramour?  
            To Elizabeth's surprise, she bore it stoically.  "Captain Drake is not dead.  If he were, I should know," she said bravely, fingering a strange lump of misshapen metal on a cord around her neck.  
            There were mutterings that it was disgraceful for Sir Francis to bring a mistress to Buckland Abbey so swiftly after the death of his first wife, Mary.  But soon everyone agreed that the second Lady Drake, with her wit, charm and natural breeding, was far better suited for the position – even if there were persistent rumors that she was a witch.

+++++

            Francise Drake was the most insolent serving wench Lady Tomassa had ever known.  Still, she liked the girl no matter how many times she had to box Francise's ears.  
            When Francise got a small inheritance from the deaths of her elder brothers John and Joseph (a small inheritance, since her ne'er-do-well younger brother Tom had managed to grab the lion's share for himself, depriving even John's widow) she ran away to sea.  
            What happened was quite predictable.  She returned pregnant and in disgrace.  
            The sequel was not predictable.  When Francise died in childbirth, Tomassa adopted the bastard child.  There were a few raised eyebrows at court, but she didn't care.  Widowed young, she was not likely to remarry; she wanted an heir.  
            In the end, it was the wisest thing she could have done.  When the Spaniards captured England, she came to rely on the support and protection of her strong, ruthless son.


End file.
